poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Island of the Giant Pokémon/(Transcript)
(episode opens) *Narrator: Last time, Magikarp evolved into Gyarados, and our heroes were swallowed up in the deadly power of its Dragon Rage! *(Everyone screams as they're swallowed, as Team Rocket rises upward, our heroes join hands and try ot hold on to each other) *Ash: Hey, guys! Whatever happens, don't let go! *(Our heroes lose their grip and are sucked further into the cyclone) *Narrator: Talk about twists of fate! Round and round they go. Where they'll stop, even I don't know! *Ash: (V.O.) Island of the Giant Pokemon! *(The scene opens with Ash, Misty, Mugi, Jun, Ritsu and Brock washed up on a beach) *Ash: How did I get on a beach? (spots Misty) Misty! Misty, wake up! (spots Brock) Hey, Brock! (spots Ritsu, Mugi, and Jun) Ritsu, Mugi, Jun, are you three okay? *(Brock and Misty come around) *Misty: How did we get here? *Brock: How did we survive that cyclone? *Mugi: Not sure, it was rather intense. *Ritsu: I agree, we hardly ever get one of those back home. *Jun: Yeah, but what matters as that we're in one piece. *Ash: Hey! We were lucky! (notices something) But, where did Pikachu go? (notices something else and screams) I only have two of my Pokemon! *Mugi: Oh dear, some of mine are missing. *Ritsu: Chupy and Corona's Pokeballs are missing too. *Jun: Seems like we all gotten separated, huh Brock. *Brock: You're right. *(Elsewhere, a Krabby finds and pinches the legs of Jessie and James, who are buried in the sand head first, and causes them to come out in pain) *Jessie: Could it be? *James: Does this mean... *Jessie and James: We survived again! (hug each other in tears of joy) *Jessie: We're the completely invincible.. *James: Unbeatable.. *Jessie and James: Team Rocket! (notice that something, or someone, is missing) *Jessie: But I don't hear any annoying.. *James: Complaining. *Jessie and James: Meowth is missing! (both notice something else) *Jessie: I lost the Pokeball with the Ekans I got for my birthday last year! *James: The Pokeball with the Koffing I got for Christmas is gone, too! And we're totally broke! *Jessie: We're penny-less and Poke-less. (drops to her knees) How will we survive? (holds some sand as it falls from her hands like in an hourglass) Time is running out for the both of us. *James: We could always call for help. *(Jessie looks up and gasps) *James: Look over there! *(both see a phone booth) *Jessie: A phone booth! Aren't we lucky? Now we can call someone for help. *James: But we don't have any change. *Jessie: And without any change.. *Jessie and James: Our luck sure has changed! *(Elsewhere) *Mio: Urrrgh... *Ui: Oooogh, what happened? *Ben: Oy, my head! Last I remember was getting sucked into that Dragon Rage! (realizes some of the gang are missing) Hey! Where are the others? *(Ben looks over to see Mio, Ui, and Liam getting up) *Ben: Oh, Ui! Mio! Liam! Thank goodness you all survived that, too! Alright, let's see. Badge, check. Pokedex, check. Radio, check. PDU profile device, check. Pokemon.. (realizes two of his Pokeballs are missing) Yikes! Forearms and Pixie are missing! *Mio: Oh no! They must have gotten separated from you in that cyclone. *Ben: Well, Forearms is tough. I'm sure he and Pixie will be fine. I only hope one of the others, like Azusa, is with them. *Liam: But I don't see Azusa anywhere, and some of my Pokeballs are missing, as well! *(Ui realizes that her sister is missing) *Ui: Oh no! Yui is gone! Where could she be? *Ben: Take it easy, Ui! *Ui: I don't see big sis anywhere!! (gasps) Do you think she... *Liam: Calm down, Ui. I have a feeling that Yui and Azusa are still alive somewhere, if my hunch is right, they must've gotten separated from us due to that cyclone. *Ben: Yeah, that's why it's the most powerful Dragon move ever. *Liam: Where do you think the others ended up? *Ben: I don't know, but I hope they're all okay. *(To Yui and Azusa, they were unconscious, until they felt something shaking them, it was Pikachu) *Yui: (wakes up) Mmmf..Urrrghh....where am I? *(she spots Azusa unconscious, and tried to shake her awake) *Yui: Hey, Azu-nyan, Azu-nyan! *(Both Yui and Pikachu try waking Azusa, but to no avail) *Azusa: Urrrrgh... *Pikachu: Pika pika chu pika ("She's not getting up") *Yui: Try waking Azu-nyan up, Pikachu! *Pikachu: Pika! ("Right!") *(Pikachu uses a Thunderbolt and manages to wake up Azusa) *Azusa: Ayiyiyiyiyiyiiyi! (after the shock ends) Yui-senpai? Pikachu? *Yui: Yeah, Azu-nyan. It's us. *Azusa: Wait, where are the others? *Yui: I don't know. We must have been separated after that Dragon Rage. *Azusa: Wait, look at that! *(Azusa points to her left, and Pikachu investigates) *Pikachu: Pika Pi? ("What's this?") Pi Pikachu! (Ash's Pokeballs!) *Azusa: Not just Ash's Pokeballs, Pikachu. Look! There are some of Liam's Pokeballs! *Yui: And two of Ben-chan's are here, too! *Pikachu: Chu chu chu! ("Come out, everybody!") (opens Ash's Pokeballs and Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur appear) *Yui: Let's see which of Liam and Ben-chan's Pokemon are in these Pokeballs! *Azusa: Right, Yui-senpai! (Azusa opens both Liam's and Ben's Pokeballs, and from inside Ben's emerge Forearms and Pixie, and Liam's were Charmeleon, Poliwag, Oddish, and Voltorb) *Yui: Come on out. (she summoned the Light music club's Pokemon who had been separated too, those being Van-Lily, Bella, Wiggy, Huggy, Darling, Chupy, Corona, Snowbelle, Angus, Didi, Spike, Nana, Floaroma) *Pikachu: Pika Pikachu? ("Are you all okay?") *Charmander: Charmander Char ("I'm all right.") *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle ("I've felt better!") *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur ("I'm just fine!") *Forearms: champ champ Machamp ("I'm still kicking!") *Pixie: Clefable fable ("I'm fine, thank you.") *Charmeleon: Char char meleoon ("I've had better days") *Oddish: Odd dish. ("I'm fine.") *Poliwag: Poliwag. ("Me too.") *Voltorb: Voltorb Voltorb ("I feel dizzy.") *Chupy: Pichu Pichu! ("I'm feeling just fine!") *Van-Lily: Van Van nil nilite. ("I'm cold so I'm fine") *Bella: Cle fairy. ("I'm okay.") *Floaroma: Sprit zee zee. ("I'm feel alright.") *Angus: Foon foon gus. ("I'm just fine.") *Nana: Sew waddle waddle. ("No harm done.") *Snowbelle: Es es purr purr. ("I'm okay you guys.") *Huggy: Slii gooo goo ("I'm just right") *(Didi and Spike both nod) *Wiggy: Jiggly. ("Same here.") *Darling: Ral ralts ralt ra... ("The only question is...") Ralt ralts? ("Where are we?") *Bulbasaur: saur? ("Are we lost?") *Charmander: Char Charmander Char? ("What is this place?") *Pikachu: Pikachu. ("I don't know.") *Forearms: Machamp Machamp champ Machamp ("Looks like a beach or an island") *Yui: After that water cyclone, we must have all gotten separated. (gasps) Ui! *Azusa: Don't worry, Yui-senpai. I'm sure Ui's alright. Maybe she landed elsewhere on this island. *Yui: I hope so, Azu-nyan. In the meantime, we should find out what island this is. *Azusa: Over there! *(she spots a Slowpoke on by a rock) *Yui: Isn't that a Slowpoke? *(gets out her Pokedex) *Dexter (Yui's): Slowpoke, the Dopey Pokemon. It is always so absent-minded that it won't react, even if its flavorful tail is bitten. *Yui: Well, maybe it can tell the Pokemon and us where we are. *(Pikachu, Charmander and Charmeleon approached it) *Pikachu: Pikachu! ("Hello!") *Charmander: Charmander Char Char Charmander? ("Could you tell us where we are?") *(The Slowpoke doesn't answer) *Charmeleon: Char meleon. ("It's not responding.") *Charmander: Charmander Charman ("Can't you hear us?") *Pikachu: Pika Pikachu? ("Where are we?") *Charmander: Char Chamander? ("Can't you help us out?") *(The Slowpoke gets up and dips its tail in the water) *Yui: It must want to fish instead of help. *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle. ("It sure is peaceful here.") *Bulbasaur: Bulb! ("Yeah!") *Oddish: Odd odd dish! ("And so pretty!") *(Floaroma spotted something on the ground, which appeared to be a Sachet) *(Later, after night had fallen, our heroes go searching for the others) *Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika Pi ("I don't see Ash and those guys anywhere.") *Azusa: Me neither, Pikachu. After that cyclone.. *Charmander: Charmander ("They just disappeared.") *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle ("Maybe they all got eaten by wild Pokemon!") *Azusa: (mad) That wasn't funny, Squirtle! *Pikachu: Pika Pikachu! ("Don't say things like that!") *Charmander: Char Chamander. ("Yeah, cut it out.") *Charmeleon: Char Charmeleon. ("Yeah, that's kinda mean.") *Oddish: Odd Oddish. ("I agree.") *Squirtle: Squirtle. ("Sorry!") *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur Bulba Bulbasaur Bulba ("Maybe Ash forgot about us.") *Charmander: Charmander?! ("You think so?!") *Oddish: Odd odd dish ("Don't say that.") *Pikachu: Pika PIKACHU! ("Yeah, Ash would never do that!") *Huggy: Sli sliggoo, Sliggoo goo, Sliggoo goo sli sli sliggoo goo! ("Pikachu's right, its the same with Yui-senpai, I'm sure Ash cares about all of you!") *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle ("You're right, he's not like that.") *Bulbasaur: Bulba ("Maybe") *(Then, they heard a bush rustle and shake) *Van-Lily: Van Vanillite? Van nil! ("Who's there? Show yourself!") *(Out from the bush came an Oddish, unlike Liam's, this one was green instead its usual blue) *S.Oddish: Odd dish, oddish odd odd? ("Come on, why are you so slow?") *???: (voice-over) Sorry, Radish. I'm not used to the area. *Yui: (excited) I know that voice! *(Out of the bush came a girl with brown hair with glasses) *Azusa: I don't believe it! Yui-senpai, is that..? *Yui: It is, Azu-nyan! It's Nodoka-chan! *Nodoka: (surprised and shocked) Yui?!? Azusa?!? What are you two doing here?!? *Azusa: We could ask you the same question, Nodoka-senpai. *Pikachu: Pika pika pi pikachu? ("Do you know her, Yui") *(Azusa translated to Yui) *Azusa: Pikachu's asking if you know her, Yui-senpai? *Yui: Of course I know her, silly. Nodoka has been my friend since kindergarten. *Nodoka: Of course. Say, Yui. Are all these Pokemon yours and Azusa's? *Yui: No, some of them belong to our friends. *Nodoka: There are other people on this island? *Yui: Yes, including the entire Light Music Club and Miss Yamanaka. *Nodoka: Everyone's here?! *Azusa: But we got separated when we got caught in a five Gyarados Dragon Rage. *Nodoka: Well, that explains the water cyclone. *(Then Nodoka spots Huggy who was now a Sliggoo) *Nodoka Manabe: Yui, is that Sliggoo with you? And did it recently evolve? *Yui: Yeah. This is Huggy. Huggy, meet Nodoka Manabe. *Huggy: Sliggoo Sliggoo ("Nice to meet you.") *Azusa: Huggy said it's nice to meet you, Nodoka-senpai. *Nodoka: Well, thank you. WAIT, HOW DID YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IT SAID?!? *Azusa: It's a bit of a gift I have, for some reason. *Yui: (smiles) That's what makes you unique, Azu-nyan! *(Meanwhile, in the bushes) *Meowth: So Pikachu and his friends survived? And there's a new kid hanging around with those pests? Ha! That means I can finally get my revenge! Alright, Pokemon and humans, surrender! *(everyone takes notice) *Huggy: Sli goo! ("Who's that?") *Meowth: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! Surrender, now or prepare to fight! *(Meowth jumps down) *Snowbelle: Es es Purr ("Its only Meowth") *Floaroma: Spritzee spritz ("Nothing to worry about") *(Meowth falls over in disbelief that no one's taking him seriously) *Nodoka: Did that Meowth just TALK?! *Yui: Yeah, he did, Nodoka-chan. He's part of a group of Pokemon thieves called Team Rocket. *Nodoka: Team Rocket? *Azusa: Let me get you up to speed, Nodoka-senpai. Team Rocket has been after that Pikachu, who belongs to our friend Ash, because of its power. To that end, they've been following us and trying to capture Pikachu for several weeks if not a month or two. *Yui: You're right, Azu-nyan. But since it's just Meowth, we have nothing to worry about. He can't take us by himself! He's usually accompanied by a woman with big red hair named Jessie and a guy with short blue hair named James. *(Meowth gets up) *Meowth: I guess the Team Rocket motto is starting to lose it's impact. Never mind! (to Ekans and Koffing who are right behind them) Okay, guys! Go get em! *(However, Ekans and Koffing don't attack, causing Meowth to notice something's off) *Meowth: Huh? Hey! I said, go get em! *Ekans: Ekans Ekans Ekans Ekans! ("You not Master!") *Koffing: Koffing Koffing! ("Not Master!") *Meowth: Wha? *Ekans: Ekans Ekans Ekans Ekans! ("I only obey Master!") (pictures Jessie) *Koffing: Koffing Koffing! ("Only Master!") (pictures James) *James image: Right! *Meowth: MASTERS?!? I'm twice as smart as those two-watt light bulbs you're calling masters! *Ekans: Ekans Ekans Ekans! ("Master is Master!") *Koffing: Koffing Koffing! ("Yes, yes!") *Meowth: Come on! We're all bad guys here! We don't need masters to tell us to go out and do bad stuff! *Ekans: Ekans Ekans Ekans Ekans Ekans! ("Pokemon not bad guys!") *Koffing: Koffing! ("That's right!") *Meowth: There's no such thing as a bad Pokemon? *Ekans: Ekans Ekans Ekans... Ekans Ekans! ("Pokemon do bad things... because Master bad!") *Meowth: It can't be! My master's not around and I always seem to act like a rat! *Nodoka: I only caught a bit of that from Meowth, what else did they say, Azusa? *Azusa: Ekans and Koffing refuse to obey Meowth because they only obey Jessie and James. And they also told Meowth that Pokemon only do bad things if their trainer has bad intentions. *Yui: Wow! No wonder Ekans and Koffing always attack us, they're just following orders. *Squirlte: Squirtle Squirtle! ("All right Meowth!") *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! ("It's up to you!") *Pikachu: Pika Pika ("You sure you want to fight...") *Charmander: Charman ("Against all of us?") *Meowth: This ain't fair! You got me outnumbered! *Forearms: champ! Machamp champ champ ("Right! It is an unfair fight.") *Pixie: Clefable Clefable Clefable ("And bad guys don't play by the rules") *Meowth: Hey, I could use a little help over here! *(spots Ekans and Koffing having tea, causing Meowth to fall in embarrassment) *Yui: I guess even Pokemon owned by criminals would rather have tea than obey you, Meowth. *Meowth: It's no use. Oh, well. I guess I'll let you guys off easy and call it a draw. *Azusa: Well, with that settled, let's set up a campsite and get some rest. *Nodoka: You're right, Azusa. We'll need all the strength we can get if we're going to search for the others tomorrow. *Yui: Yeah, but how about we have something to eat, first? *(Later, our heroes have made camp and are having a bite to eat) *Yui: Hey Nodoka-chan, how did you first met Radish? *Nodoka: Well, it's a rather funny story. *(cue the flashback, we see Nodoka exploring around until she heard a cry for help) *Nodoka: (in thought) What's that? A cry for help? *(Nodoka followed the cry until she spots an oddly colored Oddish who was flowing down a river and heading for a waterfall) *Nodoka: Oh no! I got to do something! That little thing depends on it! *(Nodoka grabbed a vine and tossed it to the Oddish, who grabbed it in its mouth, and Nodoka pulled it to shore) *Nodoka: (flashback) Are you okay? *S.Oddish: Odd ("Yes.") *Nodoka: I'll take care of you. *(Nodoka nurses the Oddish back to full strength, and after is healed, Nodoka decides to take it with her) *Nodoka: (flashback) You know, I think I might just give you a nickname, like my friend Yui. How about, since you look like a radish, I'll use that as your nick name? *S.Oddish: Odd Oddish! ("I like it!") *Nodoka: And that's how I met Radish. *Yui: Wow, you're so brave, Nodoka-chan! *Azusa: I'm sure you would have done the same, Yui-senpai. *Pikachu: Pika Pikachu? ("What were you guys doing?") *Ekans: Ekans Ekans Ekans ("Looking for Masters.") *Koffing: Koffing ("Masters gone.") *Charmander: Charmander Char! ("That's really awful!") *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle, Squirtle ("Ours are gone, too.") *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur ("They abandoned us.") *Ekans: Ekans? ("Abandoned?") (turns to Koffing) Ekans Ekans Ekans ("Maybe us too!") *Koffing: Koffing? ("Abandoned?") *Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika ("You're all wrong!") *Radish: Odd dish odd oddish ("They couldn't just leave you.") *Charmander: Charmander Char mander! ("I'm sure they're out looking for you.") *Snowbelle: Es es purr ("I just know it") *Chupy: Pichu chu Pichu chu Pichu chu Pichu Pichu ("Unless they got scared like Mio does around barnacles!") *Darling: ("Don't talk like that about Mio!") *(Darling bonks Chupy's head) *Van-Lily: Van van Vanillite lite vanil ("You two act like Ritsu and Mio") *Azusa: Van-Lily said that Chupy and Darling act just like Ritsu-senpai and Mio-senpai. *Yui: You're right, Azu-nyan! They do. (laughs) *Meowth: Hey, guys! *(everyone turns to Meowth, who's tied to a tree) *Meowth: Ain't you ever gonna stop stuffing your faces and give Meowth something to eat?!? *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle ("Are you sorry for all that you've done to us?") *Meowth: I don't apologize! *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle ("Then no food for Meowth!") (eats the rest of his apple) *Forearms: champ Machamp Machamp champ ("That's the way the world works") *Meowth: Stop making fun of me! Untie me and give me something to eat! *(Soon, everyone hears a loud noise, like giant footsteps coming towards them) *Azusa: What do you think that is? *Yui: It definitely can't be Ritchan, last time she tried something in the woods, it was to scare someone. And that failed, big time. *Nodoka: I think we're about to find out! *(A giant Pokemon, a Rhydon, unknown to them, soon appears with glowing red eyes.) *Yui: (shocked and frightened) What is that?! *(gets out Dexter, but it doesn't register at first, so she presses a button to find out what it is) *Dexter: Rhydon, the Drill Pokemon. Rhydon's large horn is so powerful, it can break through giant rocks and crush a car. *Nodoka: I don't think now is a time to find out! *Azusa: Nodoka-senpai is right, we gotta get out of here! *(The giant Rhydon stomps toward the frightened group) *Forearms: champ! Machamp, champ Machamp! ("Right! Everyone, follow me!") *Azusa: Follow Forearms! *(Everyone runs away, leaving Meowth tied up) *Meowth: That's one big Pokemon! (realizes that everyone's running away and leaving him) Wait! Somebody come and untie me! *(Pikachu unties Meowth) *Meowth: (look of surprise turns to one of annoyance) I could've gotten out myself. *Pikachu: Pika Pi? ("Where are you, Ash?") (runs to catch up with the others) *(Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, Brock, Jun, Ritsu, and Mugi are also running away from something, another giant Pokemon, this time a giant Zapdos) *(Everyone ducks as the Zapdos unleashes some lightning as it flies off) *Misty: I've never seen a flying Pokemon like that before! *Brock: Me neither! It's one of the most incredible Pokemon I've ever seen! *(Ritsu pressed a button from her Pokedex) *Ritsu: I believe it was this one. *(Ritsu shows them what it was) *Dexter: Zapdos, the Electric Pokemon. This Legendary Pokemon controls lightning bolts whenever it goes, and lives inside thunderclouds. *Mugi: A legendary Pokemon? But I wonder why Ash's Pokedex didn't register when he pointed it towards it. *Jun: Must be a glitch or something. *Brock: Guys, this place is really dangerous. We really ought to try to find a safe spot to crash for the night. *(Everyone nods) *Ash: (in thought) Be careful, Pikachu. All of you! Just stick together. *(Meanwhile, Team Rocket is running from a giant stream of fire being fired at them by a Moltres, unknown to them) *James: What is that thing?! *Jessie: I don't wanna stop to find out! *(both run into the back of a sign that reads "Keep Out" as the Moltres flies off) *Jessie: Good thing we hid behind this sign. *James: Yeah. Maybe our luck is changing. *(Both collapse) *Team Rocket: It's a good sign. *All heroes: Who's that Pokemon?! It's Slowbro! *(back to show) *(The three girls and the Pokemon find a small, Pokemon-sized restaurant run by a Slowbro where they stop to rest while Pikachu tries to cheer up a crying Ekans and Koffing) *(Yui, Azusa and Nodoka sweatdrops when Bulbasaur and Squirtle get into a small conflict, though Squirtle tries to make things right) *Bulbasaur: Bulba Bulba Bulbasaur *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle. *Azusa: Hard to think that Pokemon can be just as sociable as humans while at a restaurant like this. *Snowbelle: Espurr Espurr ("Tell me about it.") *Radish: Oddish Oddish ("Very similar") *Huggy: Sliggoo Slig Sliggoo Sliggoo ("Close to human, even") *(The next day, Pikachu wakes up before the other Pokemon and the girls) *Pikachu: Pikachu ("It's morning.") *(Elsewhere, Ash and the others start looking for their Pokemon and friends again) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts